NXT TakeOver: Portland
NXT TakeOver: Portland was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. It took place on February 16, 2020 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Event summary Tegan Nox vs Dakota Kai A brawl three months in the making brought all the emotion, intensity and barbarism you’d expect. But it was someone no one expected — Raquel Gonzalez — playing a decisive role in Dakota Kai’s brutal victory over Tegan Nox in the first-ever Street Fight in the history of NXT’s Women’s Division. Nox, who looked to avenge her betrayal at the hands of her former best friend, was once again caught off-guard by the nefarious Kai. The Captain of Team Kick refused to let Nox even finish her entrance, ambushing her from behind in an act that was, quite frankly, completely consistent with everything we’ve seen in recent months after Kai’s change of heart. The bitter enemies wasted little time taking advantage of the stipulation, almost immediately destroying a section of the ringside barricade and introducing foreign objects, including a trash can, innumerable chairs and even a cricket bat that shattered across the ring post on an errant swing by Kai. With both women understanding the pain that comes with a devastating knee injury, it was Nox who escalated the violence to new heights. First repeatedly bashing Kai’s surgically repaired right knee with a steel chair, then stomping on it as it sandwiched that same knee moments later, Nox left Kai with little to do but cry out in helpless anguish. Even though she likely could have claimed a pinfall after hitting The Shiniest Wizard, Nox wasn’t yet satisfied. The hunger for retribution consumed her, and she sought to quench it by wrapping a chair around Kai’s neck before setting her across the table. With Nox on the top rope perhaps looking to finish off not only the match, but maybe Kai’s career, Gonzalez intervened and instead was the one who sent Nox crashing through the table. The Captain of Team Kick had just enough left to slither atop Nox for the 3-count. Three months ago we were asking, “Why, Dakota? Why?” And now we ask the same question of Gonzalez. Not even Kai appeared to have answers for the vexing question, looking as confused as anyone in attendance as Gonzalez helped her to her feet afterward. Rhea Ripley vs Bianca Belair Rhea Ripley may have conquered her latest challenge, but her next obstacle might be the biggest of her career. Moments after retaining her NXT Women’s Championship with a hard-earned win against Bianca Belair, Ripley was blindsided by an attack from Charlotte Flair — and The Queen finally had an answer for The Nightmare’s challenge, declaring that she would see her at WrestleMania. Prior to that sequence, Ripley went through a battle that was as hard-hitting as it was fast paced. With two women who are strangers to encountering adversaries capable of matching their strength, it was Belair trying to use her edge in athleticism in order to taste gold for the first time in her career. While the EST wasn’t able to succeed in that endeavor, it wasn’t for lack of trying. Belair gave Portland a flashbulb-worthy moment with a scintillating senton over the top rope to the outside. Setting Ripley up for a possible superplex in the match’s closing moments, Belair initially blocked The Nightmare’s attempt at a sunset flip powerbomb counter. But it was Ripley ultimately outmaneuvering The EST, countering with a pump handle into The Riptide to make the victory academic. Ripley’s moment of triumph was cut short with the arrival of The Queen, who blasted her from behind before grabbing a microphone to officially accept Ripley’s WrestleMania challenge. But she wasn’t done. Charlotte delivered a Natural Selection and then locked eyes on the NXT Women’s Title — the first championship she ever claimed in WWE — and held it high above her head, perhaps giving us a sneak peek of what we’ll see on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Results * Street Fight: Dakota Kai defeated Tegan Nox * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: Rhea Ripley © defeated Bianca Belair Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 024_NXT_02162020ca_1830--2c366aa2105c8095b74ca39ff1323cd6.jpg 025_NXT_02162020ca_1847--9fd426e7138c231ba9e6823c0701baf6.jpg 026_NXT_02162020ca_2032--7395e5917417e0048ca92bb1047ba044.jpg 027_NXT_02142020mm_2759--abe99d05c88c5632f95eb20645936991.jpg 028_NXT_02142020rf_1477--d0c9bd4a6072c2548c010076963a30b9.jpg 029_NXT_02142020rf_1495--888d2de9b85e3ddfdaac1d52592bc4e9.jpg 030_NXT_02142020rf_1508--3b7a4a72bc02717f05471dfdda7a8706.jpg 031_NXT_02142020rf_1539--c3fd2100ec63d24d4e4fd71e638998ae.jpg 032_NXT_02142020rf_1570--0df0ec75c4e023862b2f392b2460dc61.jpg 033_NXT_02142020rf_1602--bd934cd251d7a27ed3b4d5a81644ec19.jpg 034_NXT_02162020ca_2201--ed8ab95fdf1069bc2bb2ebffb7346d45.jpg 035_NXT_02142020rf_2058--7a5687836eb49c83df201e20d9411646.jpg 036_NXT_02142020rf_1620--de447419a6896c99e2324bb274e1b1b8.jpg 037_NXT_02142020mm_2709--e89396789050647b4c610a1bbb4ea2d0.jpg 038_NXT_02142020rf_1644--30c4cfc6721f24484d390a6ce6365dab.jpg 039_NXT_02142020rf_1650--a5a41c1201ed1e75e187237b30f8a73d.jpg 040_NXT_02142020rf_1670--e41a69d0c33b3105b0735749ee6f67ce.jpg 041_NXT_02162020ca_1888--8d6cc05115bf28cbb88ed7e2dddcac51.jpg 042_NXT_02142020rf_1709--9ea80a5c506f2dc7ef19cb109471300e.jpg 043_NXT_02162020ca_2576--ddddbf1efe354ce79ead26f433c6af96.jpg 044_NXT_02162020ca_2588--f681a6c888103c1f953231dd221b6567.jpg 045_NXT_02142020rf_1759--a1999d955999dcd624f4d3113b1db7b6.jpg 046_NXT_02142020rf_1770--1b270dd1a0525b3afd58ccacfcefde99.jpg 047_NXT_02142020rf_1809--297f67041a51129a4aee31d8db21ff66.jpg 048_NXT_02142020rf_1820--d83e4be00bd6c7337fe746246c01bb52.jpg 049_NXT_02162020ca_1960--fa74662b4e526a43c5b9592f80d0c6ab.jpg 050_NXT_02162020ca_2795--53e23e5ab087fb82a2d1bc007594e76d.jpg 051_NXT_02142020rf_1860--81f250ef239bd8521ba6456db2d803a5.jpg 052_NXT_02142020rf_1868--e738e5dbc8ab3ca99238263e217f50ab.jpg 053_NXT_02162020ca_2859--6d7f4243b3b2b36e53142c74cc1d9c97.jpg 085_NXT_02162020ca_4468--e89f16a565dee7a9732a4617b555ffbf.jpg 086_NXT_02142020mm_5539--352704d592264d7d79734325f1517ebd.jpg 087_NXT_02142020rf_4851--2d3be8700b27be272ec499b646b5f808.jpg 088_NXT_02142020rf_4881--3a29ae5b9b916f2463d7b335ddf7449e.jpg 089_NXT_02142020rf_4889--975ff8644d2d7145a514e7d14d61053f.jpg 090_NXT_02142020rf_4916--9696fcc91539f417cabbd59de9c8dae4.jpg 091_NXT_02142020rf_4949--f2cd2659f2aa62b202bbf5332ea8c47d.jpg 092_NXT_02162020ca_4626--0e4f89abec0eb395bf0dce96cd14784e.jpg 093_NXT_02142020rf_4996--62f9afe5351931159ecc5eb6aa1cfcef.jpg 094_NXT_02142020rf_5023--3d183004f20cc5357c70c073ee38259b.jpg 095_NXT_02162020ca_4866--1af82f71e11bde52e0a123ad29d92a07.jpg 096_NXT_02162020ca_4871--f31d838959cffecaa34e9f2dbdf34408.jpg 097_NXT_02142020rf_5095--9281cbd98ae2b3889b0f1a007079d6bc.jpg 098_NXT_02162020ca_4886--e8354d7535b0325e2b365a3cbccf92d1.jpg 099_NXT_02142020mm_5617--3b8181f3ffe515048127fe52f2447e38.jpg 100_NXT_02142020rf_5206--f3ec62be9eeb14ab32c988b81cb2ff2b.jpg 101_NXT_02162020ca_4940--d834ba347c1a9c31cbec94c7ee53f8e1.jpg 102_NXT_02142020rf_5284--4b2e95b48bef368a000b1eda04ddbee6.jpg 103_NXT_02162020ca_4967--e27a9cbb118803cd6e4375078dfcc3f1.jpg 104_NXT_02142020rf_4732--02844494ba5fa0021567ecacdce42a71.jpg 105_NXT_02142020rf_5303--14258f5ea758e51eba82ec78212e3157.jpg 106_NXT_02162020ca_5020--6c95eaf9c69592463223e3169690eba0.jpg 107_NXT_02142020rf_5374--ce585fa32131501f14e6bd76f025758c.jpg 108_NXT_02162020ca_5071--f4372f5e8cf30c5c050e2fe205fb701b.jpg 109_NXT_02162020ca_5092--1566e9c5b2e35254d73ae4d6f5836250.jpg 110_NXT_02142020mm_5663--5a041d068099479004dedbfd87659589.jpg 111_NXT_02162020ca_5131--f6eae0daa0a47305a1fc6c9c18f4aa22.jpg 112_NXT_02142020mm_5674--430100b19922eded730eac637de8b575.jpg 113_NXT_02162020ca_5140--7345b02aef17a8335f8c3e02793c1e35.jpg 114_NXT_02142020rf_5457--74a544043f2f0d126a590d62d5cd822c.jpg 115_NXT_02162020ca_5155--209b1668de01c01df9b3519be618908a.jpg 116_NXT_02162020ca_5173--1d0230a6b9f2d46e80895786d1793d33.jpg 117_NXT_02162020ca_5192--b915e45cf826b3ac85b1f3b6a8b055fb.jpg Media Category:2020 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Alicia Taylor Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Cathy Kelley Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dakota Kai Category:Raquel González Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Tegan Nox